An Unexpected Company
by KiliOakenshield
Summary: Two girls that are a fourth human and three fourth dwarves join Thorin Oakenshield's company. Why did they join the company? And what impact will they have on our 13 men? Kili/ OC and Thorin/ OC Rated T for safety
1. Chapter 1

**Hi this is my first fanfic so any comments or reviews are more tan welcomed :-)) I do not own The Hobbit or any thing related to it. So like I said please review!**

Bilbo would never forgive Gandalf for letting these dwarves into his home. The mess this "merry gathering" had made was unbelievable. While the 12 dwarves were having one of their famous Food Fights the doorbell rang. The dwarves went silent for doorbells did not exist in dwarvish cities. Gandalf stood up and said :" Finally they have come." The dwarves didn't seem to understand and looked at the door suspisciously.

Gandalf walked to the door and opened it. There stood two women, no... girls. They had the size of dwarves and looked exactly like all dwarven women did only did these two have no beards!

The girl on the right was very beautiful, she was thin but still had well shaped forms. Her very long and thick brownish-blonde hair had been carefully braided into one big braid that went down to her hips and in which a lot of small braids were icluded in her hairwork. Her greyish-blue eyes looked frindly and razor-like at the same time. Under her dark blue coat she wore an armour which covered her upper body in the exact same way a corset did of cours being more comfortable. Under this armour corset she only worea sleeveless saphire blue shirt. Over the armour she wore a sleeveless fur coat reveling her arms. Around her upper-arms she had golden bracelets and he right wrist was covered by a leather one. Around her hips she wore a large belt with her weapons: throwing knives and shirukans and what looked like a metal boomerang.

The other girl had raven black hair which went down to her waist. Small braids were worked in them. Her eyes were green and just like her companion her skin was very pale. She was at least a head taller than her friend and her body stucture was more impressive. She wore an emerald green cloak under which she had a brown shirt and an armour covering her belly and her shoulders but nothing else. Around her hips cross-swords and a hunting knife were hanging at her belt.

"Biff" said Gandalf to the girl with the corset armour, " And Giff" he said smiling to the other girl. " At your service" answered the two girls at the same.

**SOOOO ? What do you think?**


	2. The Start Of The Journey

**Sooo this is the second chapter I am sorry they are so short but I promise they will be longer after this one. Again please if you read this fanfic WRITE ME A REVIEW so i can know what I should change... **

**Thanks to Kokiricat for being the first person to follow this story! ;-)**

The 12 dwarves were watching The two girls who had turned out to be Bofur's nieces while Biff and Giff were eating. Bofur had explained rather ashamed that his nieces (which meant also Bofur himself) were a quarter human and three quarters dwarf which explained their beardless faces.

Meanwhile Thorin had arrived and since Bofur was an old friend he accepted the two on behalf of Gandalf who insisted they MUST come on this quest. Eventhough Bofur was a little reluctant to let his nieces come on this quest.

"They a' childs, Thorin. They ain't no help only mo' trouble." He said watching Kili and Fili who were talking to the girls while Fili did the talking and Kili only looked to ground face flushed. He seemed to like Biff very much because she was so lively and fun to be with. Thorin himself glanced at Giff the older sibling.

"Now Gandalf insists that they come I guess he has a purpose. So they will come." He said looking at Giff again who quickly turned her her head the opposite direction, blushing.

"Well then, " Thorin mumbled to himself, " Let's get the adventure started and let's reclaim Erebor."

**So second chapter in one day wow I hope you guys are looking forward to the next chapters! I made Thorin kind of the relaxed guy here but he will come back...**


	3. They Braided Together!

**Ok third chapter this one will be longer like promised...**

**P.s. Thanks to LalaithElerrina I don't want to spoil anything or so but you are pretty much right about the ending... ;) yes I feel your pain about Thorin Kili and Fili dying in the Bo5A and thanks for making me notice the error... :-) ok and please please please review means a lot to me!**

**I don't own the Hobbit but I own the OC... **

The next morning the dwarves had set off to start their adventure. Without Bilbo that is... As they started their journey Oin said : " I bet with all of you that ourrr burrglarr will come." And so everybody started to bet most of them said he wouldn't but Gandalf, Oin and Giff said that he would. Biff wasn't allowed to bet and Kili and Fili were still sleeping on their horses. Everybody else bet that the little Hobbit would not come.

And so Thorin and most of the Company were astounded when they saw Bilbo running towards them, Gandalf let out a sigh of relief and then grinned when the hobbit proudly said he had signed the contract.

Shortly after they had set off with now 17 members in the Company of Thorin Oakenshield, Bilbo said he had forgot his handkerchief and that they needed to turn around.

Ori asked what a handkerchief was while Bofur cut off a piece of his coat giving it to Bilbo, laughing. Ori was disturbed wasn't that a coat? Biff was still tired from the long night and was dozing in her saddle. Kili was watching her fearing she could fall. Giff was watching Thorin's back. His dark brown hair waving in the wind and shining in the setting sunlight... His broad back looked so ... Arg! What was she thinking about?!

Fili was watching Kili who had his eyes fixed on Biff, Kili thought he was being so discret! Anyone who just looked at him saw a young dwarf literally devouring a dwarven girl with his eyes. Fili rolled his eyes... His little brother was being so obnoxious...

Soon it started raining waking Biff from her nap and almost falling into the mud hadn't it been for Kili watching so diligently upon her.

" Master Gandalf can't you do something about this deluge?"

" It is raining Master Dwarf and it will continue to rain until the rain is done!"

And so they finally arrived at a burned down house. Bombur started cooking after Gandalf was gone stating they should move on and Thorin saying he would not go near the Hidden Valley which made Gandalf angry causing him to leave.

" Fili and Kili look after the ponies " he ordered " Oh and Biff you can join them..." Kili and Biff weren't very happy about that order but did it anyway.

A little later when Bilbo came to bring them food, he found three young dwarves watching in the direction of the ponies there faces like the ones of three goldfishes.

" What is the matter?" Did Bilbo ask.

" It's their fault I was looking for wood and they could do nothing rlse then braid together! " said Fili upset.

" Thank you a lot, very helpfull brother..." shrugged Kili at his brother not too happy he did tell the Masterburglar he was braiding...


	4. We Don't Need Pity

**Hi sorry about the long wait but had exams… was pretty tough but I'M BACK MOUAHAHAHA!**

**So pleaseee R&R! Means a lot to me J**

Kíli, Fíli, Biff and Bilbo followed the Troll and Bilbo was very upset: " They've got Myrtle and Minty!"

Kíli finally said in a sudden flash of intelligence: "You are so small and quick and they are so slow and stupid, you should get our ponies back! Don't worry it is completely safe… We'll be right behind you."

Finally after agreeing on a signal Bilbo went towards the Trolls in the attempt of getting the ponies back.

Thorin was sitting around the campfire eating this soup, watching the dancing flames. His eyes slowly drifted towards the young dwarven/human woman. She looked up and caught his ice-blue gaze… But this time she kept her gaze locked up with his since adverting her eyes seemed too childish to her. So she decided to go up to him and to start a conversation.

Before she could do anything Thorin stood up and walked towards her. She started fidgeting nervously.

He stood in front of her, and she noticed that even by dwarven standards Thorin was tall.

"I have a few questions which you will answer me…" , after a moment noticing how rude he had been he added, " Well… I hope you will."

"Of course my King…" she answered trying to keep her calm at his obvious rudeness. Even if he was a king that didn't give him the right to walk over everybody! She thought, cursing him in Khuzdul in her mind.

"Please call me Thorin." He said trying to break the ice he had forged with his rudeness. "I don't like it when people call me Sir or King… I don't know I am not sure if…" He staggered.

"You don't think it is appropriate if people call you king when you don't have a crown on your head?" she spoke, saying out loud what Thorin had thought. "But you shouldn't be embarrassed… If they call you their King it is out of respect for you. For them you are their rightful King it is not the crown on your head that makes the difference… It is what you do to make them believe." Giff replied very philosophically.

Thorin looked at her as though she were some sort of unknown life form. She seemed so much older than her age.

"Tell me how old are you?" He asked still wondering about this girl.

"I am 86. Why do you ask?"

"I was just wondering… So you were already born when Smaug claimed Erebor." He reminisced.

"Yes, but I wasn't in Erebor… Since my family had been banned for having human blood." She replied.

"I am very sorry to hear about that…" Thorin said, really meaning what he said.

"Oh don't bother about it my sister and I are used to being outcasts and I… We don't want nor need your pity." She answered firmly.

Thorin was about to respond when Fíli and Kíli came running:

"Uncle! The ponies! Trolls!" they spoke at the same time.

"One at the time" Thorin commanded.

Fíli began "The ponies were caught by Trolls!"

The whole company got to its feet and gathered their weapons. They followed Fíli and Kíli to the point where they had left Biff waiting for them. All the dwarves passed her, but Kíli stopped and gave her her weapons. She looked up to him, bewildered. He gave her one of his sweet smiles and she had to return it. They began to run to catch up with the others. When they arrived Kíli sprang forward and faced the Trolls.

Only to be caught moments later and all put into bags. Kíli looked around to see where Biff was. But he couldn't find a long braid… The dwarves then heard a very strange noise some sort of slinging in the air. They looked up and saw a sort of silver boomerang. The silver boomerang hit the elder Troll and caused an open cut… The company of Thorin Oakenshield looked into the direction from which the boomerang came and just saw a light brown pretty large braid.

"Biff…" Kíli thought.

**Sooo whatcha thinking? R&R**


End file.
